


god only knows what i'd be without you

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Elektra takes a deep breath and stands from her seat. Walking closer to him. “I need your help, Matthew. Badly.”“I returned home last week from a business trip to Paris, to find my flat ransacked. The criminals who did it left a note saying they wanted me to work for them. Knowing I’d refuse, they’d taken something to make me.” She fights back tears from the memory of finding the note, and the horrible realization of what they’ve done.“They took my daughter.”





	god only knows what i'd be without you

Matt knows Elektra’s in his apartment as soon as he lands on the fire escape outside. He can smell her, would recognise the sound of her jewellery brushing against her skin in a crowd of hundreds. He bites back his anger, pushed down for so many years and enters, pulling off his mask before walking inside.

He says nothing as he walks down the stairs, thinks about pretending she doesn’t exist as he brushes past her seated on his couch. He takes a beer out from the fridge and only speaks after downing half the bottle.

“Breaking and entering, I see nothing’s changed.”

“Somethings have.” Her eyes soak him in. It’s been ten years since their disastrous parting, but he’s as handsome now as he was then. The suit hugging his every curve and crevice makes lustful thoughts enter her mind, but she shoos them away.

Now is not the time for that.

“It’s been a long time.” Elektra knows she can’t jump in head first with what she’s really here for. She has to work her way to it.

“Yeah,” Matt says simply, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. He finishes his beer and leaves the empty bottle on the counter, leaning up against it with tension holding tight to every muscle.

“Years,” he specifies with a clearly sarcastic smile, “so what the hell are you doing back here now?”

Elektra takes a deep breath and stands from her seat. Walking closer to him. “I need your help, Matthew. Badly.”

_You can do this._

“I returned home last week from a business trip to Paris, to find my flat ransacked. The criminals who did it left a note saying they wanted me to work for them. Knowing I’d refuse, they’d taken something to make me.” She fights back tears from the memory of finding the note, and the horrible realization of what they’ve done.

“They took my daughter.”

It takes a good half a minute for Matt to process what Elektra said to him, the mere fact she’s standing in front of him now is distressing enough but now this?

“Your daughter?” Is the first thing he says, voice laced with concern, surprise and almost a hint of betrayal. He knows they talked about having kids in college but it never felt like a reality, he was never convinced that Elektra truly wanted that life. It hurts to know she did, and she had found at least part of it with someone else.

“Yes. Her name is Adelaide. She’s the brightest child I’ve ever met.” She closes her eyes for a moment and remembers the day she was born. Holding her in her arms for the first.

“She’s reckless, and impulsive, and incredibly sweet. And-” It’s now or never. “And she’s yours.”

Matt is quiet for a long moment, jaw clenched and knuckles turning white from how hard he is gripping the kitchen counter but eventually, he speaks.

“I don’t believe you.” He knows it’s true, knows what Elektra’s heartbeat sounds like when she’s telling the truth but it’s easier to convince himself otherwise. This is just another manipulation technique, she wants something and has to make up some story to get it, it’s always the same.

Elektra lets out a laugh of disbelief. “You don’t believe me?” Her voice is wet with emotion. “Why would I make this up Matthew? What do I gain by telling you that you have I child you never knew about?”

“I don’t know! Maybe they did take something from you and no one else wants to help, so you come here with a story you know I can’t refuse.” He does his best to keep his voice steady, to not raise it too loud or let his frustration get the better of him.

“If you’re so insistent that I’m lying, I’ll deal with this on my own.” This was a mistake. She should’ve known he’d never help.

Matt grabs Elektra’s wrist before she can move away from him, his grip harsh but not enough to hurt, at least not much. His eyes scan through the darkness as he goes through all the thoughts rushing through his head.

“Prove it to me. Tell me something so I know this is the truth.”

“She has a birthmark on her backside in the shape of a moon. Her mouth and nose are all you. She’s witty and stubborn. She’s the best parts of both of us.” She caresses the back of his hand.

“Please Matthew, believe me. She’s _yours_.”

Matt chews harshly on his bottom lip before nodding. There are so many questions running through his mind but something more important lingers, the fact that he has a daughter and more importantly, the fact that she’s missing.

“I’ll help,” he gives a gentle squeeze to her wrist before letting go.

“Thank God.” Elektra breathes a sigh of relief and sits back down. “All I know is The Hand, who took her, want me to work for them. They’re holding her hostage to keep me in line.”

She brushes some hair away from her face. Her bangles jingling as she moves. “I think she’s here in New York because that’s where the jobs are. They’re keeping her close, but just out of reach.”

“So we figure out where they’re keeping her, we surprise them and get her back.” Matt perches himself on the edge of the couch, “it’s probably best you both then leave New York, go somewhere they won’t be able to find you.”

“Sounds good.” Elektra nods, knowing how hard it must be for him to send a daughter away he just learned he had.

“I’ll explain everything, but not now. My head is in a thousand different places, and I don’t know if I’d be able to explain properly. But I will tell you.”

Matt gives a small nod, his mouth drawn tight and his eyebrows furrowed. Believing Elektra means also believing that he has a daughter who is currently in danger, who is probably scared and crying and caught up in her mother’s whirlwind. They had that in common, at least.

“I expect answers when you’re ready to give them.”

“I don’t know where to start looking for her. It’s been a long time since I’ve been in New York, and I’m so overwhelmed I can’t think. All I know my first job is supposed to be on Friday. A week from now.”

Elektra looks up at him. Her Matthew. Always the hero.

“Do you have any ideas?”

Matt sighs and rubs across his forehead, he was tired from the long night out and craved the softness of his bed but those were pleasures that would have to wait.

“I’ll go out and see what I can find, if she’s here then someone will start talking.” He says with as much confidence as he can muster, more so for himself than for Elektra. “We’ll find her, I promise.”

She stands from her seat and hugs him. Overwhelmed with emotion. “Thank you.” She whispers before pulling back.

“I’ll leave then. Find somewhere to try and sleep. If I can sleep at all.” She sighs. “You’re a good man Matthew.”

“You can have my bed, if you have nowhere else to stay,” Matt speaks up after a few moments silence, left in a daze after Elektra’s affection. He’d been so convinced he would never feel her again after that night and suddenly everything had changed. “I’ll sleep on the couch, it’s fine.”

“I don’t want to impose, but thank you.” Elektra itches to hug him again but doesn’t. Thinking it might be a step too far. “The Hand are very dangerous and sly. Be careful.”

“I can take care of myself,” Matt says with a hint of a smile before nodding towards his bedroom, “Go sleep, I’ll wake you if I find anything.”

Elektra kisses his cheek before stepping back and entering his room. She slides the door shut behind herself, and lays down.

She climbs beneath the silk sheets and imagines what her life would be like if she had found Matt after Roscoe’s.

They wouldn’t live here. Not enough room for Adelaide. Maybe their home would be in Midtown. Somewhere close enough to the Kitchen for Matt to travel there easily.

Matt would probably take Adelaide with him to church on Sundays. Elektra would pick her nicest dresses, and she’d look so sweet.

Tears begin to stream down her face as she dreams of a different world.

_Stop it. You’re just upsetting yourself further._

Matt catches the sound of Elektra’s soft crying just as he heads out the fire escape, he pauses in the doorway, contemplating whether he should go back and comfort her. He decides against it, there was nothing he could say that would make things better.

The night is long and Matt doesn’t learn a lot, it isn’t like members of The Hand walk around the streets casually and that means he simply has to work harder. He manages to track down some unusual activity at a warehouse not far out from Hell’s Kitchen. It takes him the whole night and by the time he comes back home, it’s light out and he collapses onto the couch exhausted, still in his suit.

Elektra comes out of Matt’s bedroom in the morning, to find him still asleep on the couch.

She pads over barefoot and crouches down. “Matthew. Matthew wake up.” She gently shakes him awake.

Matt groans into one of the cushion pillows, trying to cuddle himself closer in order to escape having to get up and face the day. Everything from the night before hits him all at once and it’s like gasping for air after having your head thrust under water.

He sits up groggily and blinks a couple of times, a bruise is forming above his eye from a tumble during the night and his movements are stiff from sleeping in the suit.

Elektra brushes her hand across his new bruise. “Are you alright? You look like you’re in pain.”

She reaches forward and starts to unbutton part of his suit. “You need to get out of this.”

Matt’s phone loudly repeating ‘Karen’ scares her for a moment, (she had been distracted and caught up in her thoughts), but she grabs it anyway.

“For you.” Jealously nips at her, but she pushes it away.

_You don’t have any right to be jealous. He’s not yours._

Matt sighs before answering the phone, letting his head dip back off the couch as he listened to Karen speak. He starts to undress as they make casual conversation, she asks if Matt’s still coming to Josie’s that evening after work and he has to cancel, says somethings come up he has to deal with. The disappointment in her voice hurts but she’ll get over it, she’ll have to.

By the time he’s hung up, Matt’s out of his Daredevil suit and underclothes, left only in dark boxers. He tosses the phone onto the floor before getting up slowly, using the arm rest to support himself.

“You’re awfully stiff.” Elektra places a concerned hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go grab you some clothes.”

She doesn’t give him time to argue as she slips into his room, and grabs him a suit. She comes back out and passes it to him, while taking in the ugly scars lining his beautiful body.

Matt mutters a “thank you” as he takes the clothes from Elektra, their fingers brushing as he does so. He doesn’t see the point in being modest, she’s seen it all before and he doesn’t have the energy to be worried about such things.

He sits on the edge of the couch once he had his trousers and shirt on, doing his tie as he explained what he’d found last night.

Elektra reaches forward and fixes his crooked tie. “Once again, thank you.”

She kisses his temple and steps back. “I’ll try to do some sleuthing during the day. The Hand operates mostly at night, but I’ll be back by evening.”

“Be safe,” Matt hesitates before he speaks, it feels like yet another line he’s crossing that he promised he wouldn’t long ago but now everything was muddy. After what happened that night, it’s a wonder he cares at all about Elektra but whether he wants to admit it or not, she loves some things, even if that love wasn’t enough for him.

Before he leaves, he takes the spare key out from one of the shelves in his kitchen and gives it to Elektra.

“You can stay here until you can both leave the city, take whatever you need.”

“Thank you, Matthew.” She places a hand on his shoulder, before going to the window. “You’re a good man.”

Elektra opens the window and slips out into the morning.

Matt returns after a long day in court, battling out a case he and the firm had been working on for months. It wasn’t close to being his best performance, not when thoughts of Elektra and the sudden realisation that he was a father kept begging for attention. They won, thankfully but that was more so thanks to Foggy’s good work and not his own.

He drops his bag barely inside of the apartment and immediately starts undoing his tie, loosening it from around his neck before tossing his glasses onto the kitchen counter.

Elektra opens the window by the fire escape and slides inside. “I’ve got a lead. The Yakuza are bringing in a shipment for The Hand tonight. They also have several storage units and building projects throughout the city. We’ll probably have to hit them one by one.”

She adjusts the suit she hastily threw together to avoid detection. She tightens the belt of her grappling hook, then takes in Matt’s tired face.

“You look exhausted, maybe I should go on my own.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen,” Matt walks past Elektra to go get his suit, undressing himself as he went. He was tired but that wasn’t important, there was work that needed to be done.

They head out not long later, Matt following Elektra’s lead as they start working their way through the suspected hideouts.

They head to the closest building project first, Midland Circle.

Elektra and Matt quickly take down guards as they enter. There’s no one else in sight yet, but she keeps her eyes moving. Watching for assailants in the dark.

“If they see me, she’s dead.”

“They won’t,” Matt whispers as they carry on throughout the building, taking out whoever came in their way as quietly and efficiently as possible. He keeps an ear out for a younger heartbeat, he has no idea what his daughter sounds like but part of him just knows he’ll recognise her immediately.

They come to the centre of the building and find a large hole sitting in the middle. “Can you hear anything or anyone?”

Elektra peers inside, but it is only greeted with plunging darkness.

“No, I don’t think she’s—” Matt whips around as he hears various footsteps, the sound of weapons being drawn. He reaches out for Elektra and pulls her back from the hole, backing towards the exit.

“We need to leave. Now.”

Fear grips her belly as she draws her weapon.

Those Hand soldiers can’t leave here alive, if they do, they’ll tell what she’s done.

Matt and her attack first. Knocking down foe left and right. Elektra slices through them with ease, and when she sees Matt’s horror-stricken face, she breathes.

“For Adelaide.”

Matt swallows back his own beliefs and lets Elektra do what she must, knowing that this was for a purpose, not pleasure. They take down the majority of the Hand soldiers with ease, leaving them either dead or close to it.

“We can’t stay here,” Matt pants out once they’re free from combat, he reaches out and wraps an arm around Elektra’s waist and pushes her towards the exit. If Adelaide wasn’t there then they had to keep moving, they had to get to her before the Hand caught on to what was happening.

They move through the city to the next location. This one is more visibly guarded than the other, and Elektra freezes when she sees Nobu speaking to a soldier.

“Nobu Yoshoka is here. He’s extremely dangerous. If Adelaide is in here, it’s going to be a fight to get to her.” She whispers. Crouching down beside Matt.

Matt nods but remains quiet, busy trying to listen in on the conversation being had below them. With as many soldiers as there was around, he was confident that they were guarding something in particular. The Hand might have been expecting Elektra but to see the Devil by her side would be a shock and at least they had that on their side.

“A fight we can win,” Matt steps back from the roof’s edge to prepare himself, pacing as he tried to think of the best way to approach this.

As they think of what to do, Nobu begins to speak with a subordinate in fluid Japanese. “ _The Black Skye and the little one are powerful. Once we have what we want, we’ll use it against The Chaste._ ”

Elektra is worried. The Black Skye is in The Hand’s grasp, and who knows what’ll happen to Adelaide if Elektra does the jobs.

“We need to know if she’s here and take her away. They’re planning something worst then what they did to me, and I’m scared she’ll get hurt in the process.”

“I’m not gonna let that happen,” Matt turns to Elektra and cups her face within his palms, making her look at him, “we’re getting her out of there, okay? She’s gonna alright, I promise.”

It’s not like Matt hasn’t risked his life for a child before, he’s done it more times than he can count but this is different. The other times was because it was the right thing to do, this was because she was family, and nothing gets between family.

Elektra takes in several deep breaths, and nods. “The Hand, they don’t heartbeats, and could easily sneak up on us, but I think it might be best if we split up. We’d cover more ground.”

Matt nods, almost saying “I trust you” but biting his tongue before he could do so. They start to move, Matt taking the back and Elektra the front so that if she were caught, they wouldn’t expect any backup and Matt could keep searching.

Once inside, after taking out a few of the soldiers lingering around the back entrance, Matt hears a heartbeat that isn’t his own nor Elektra’s, young and wild, terrified but trying to calm down. Matt’s feet stutter as he follows it, doing his best to both keep quiet but moving as quickly as he could, not wanting to leave her alone a second longer.

Elektra searches around the premises, finding nothing. As she turns to return to their designated meeting spot, a Hand soldier appears and grabs her.

She fights him, but the sound of the struggle alerts the others. She’s dragged kicking and screaming to Nobu.

He smiles when he sees her. Contorting his burn marks. He looks her over with a keen eye, before bending down and unsheathing his sword. “Welcome home.”

Matt hears the struggle and immediately heads towards it, his heart pounding at the realisation that Elektra was in danger. He tries to linger in the shadows, not wanting to also be caught. His hands tremble as he presses up against the wall and gets ready to pounce, he couldn’t lose her after only having her back for a day or so.

“What do you mean welcome home? And where’s my daughter?” She fights against her restrainer and prays Matt has found Adelaide and rescued her.

A part of her knows he’s heard the commotion and will come to her aide. She doesn’t deserve it, but Adelaide does.

 _Leave me, Matthew._ She wills him to hear her, but she knows he doesn’t.

“For many years we have searched for you. Yet you were always out of reach, but now you are home. You and the young one, when she’s had proper training, of course, will usher us into a new era.” Nobu leans towards a redhaired woman. “Tell them we have It”

“Call me It again, and I’ll cut you in half.” Elektra snarls.

It slowly dawns on him what they are talking about and while he doesn’t completely understand, he decides that he has to get Adelaide to safety before the hand tries to do anything to her. He knows Elektra can handle herself, and he hopes she knows he isn’t about to leave without her.

Matt slowly creeps away and follows the young heartbeat to a room lower down in the building, guarded but not prepared to be attacked. Once the guards were out cold and he couldn’t hear anyone coming, he opened the door and walks inside.

“You are the Black Skye. The ultimate weapon of The Hand. Take your proper place, and we’ll consume The Chaste and their allies.”

Elektra looks down at the sword in his hand. Once, when she was lonely and unloved she might’ve accepted. Even though it all makes sense, her destructiveness, everyone leaving her, she can’t accept. Not now. Not after what they did.

Still she gingerly reaches forward, and the soldier holding her lets go. She takes the sword from Nobu’s hands with a teary smile.

“You should’ve did this before you took my Adelaide.” She slices off Nobu’s head in a fluid motion.

Matt hears the head thud against the ground and almost freezes, it’s only the sound of a small gasp that reminds him why he’s here and why Elektra had done what she had to. He closes the door and slides off his mask, wanting to show Adelaide that he wasn’t as scary as his Devil costume made him out to be.

“Hi,” he breathes as he walks forward and crouches down beside her, beside his daughter, “I’m Matt, I’m here with your mom. We’re gonna get you out, okay?” He says with the softest voice he can muster, not wanting to freak her out more than she already was.

Chaos erupts after Nobu’s head is cut from her body. Several soldiers come after her, but she cuts through them and heads in the direction Matt went. If they’re going to survive, they’ll have to fight together.

Elektra outruns the guards and sees a door at the end of the hallway. Her hands shake as she opens it, and sees Adelaide and Matt inside.

She falls to her knees and pulls Adelaide into her arms. “Oh, my sweet girl.” She kisses her dark hair, as Adelaide clings to her.

Not wanting to overstep, Matt doesn’t join in the hug and instead sits back, biting back tears welling in his eyes. They have to keep moving but Matt finds himself stuck in the moment, a family reunion of sorts he’d never thought he would have and yet here they were.

Matt rubs a comforting hand over Elektra’s back before standing up, his mask lodged underneath his arm.

“Come on, we should go.”

Elektra nods and helps Adelaide to her feet. “We’re going to take you to safety, but the bad guys who took you are going to chase us. Don’t worry, they won’t take you again, but keep your eyes on the ground until I say to stop, okay?”

She doesn’t want to see her to see the carnage that’ll most likely happen when they make their getaway.

Elektra reaches for the door and Adelaide whimpers. “Can you hold me, Mommy?”

Mommy, Adelaide hasn’t called her that in over a year.

“When we’re out of here, I’ll give you all the hugs and kisses you’ll ever need.” Adelaide nods then casts a glance at Matt.

Elektra reaches forward and cautiously opens the door.

Matt puts his mask on before slipping out the door first, he can hear a few scattered footsteps around them, clearly doing a panicked search for their lost weapon. He takes the lead, blocking both Elektra and Adelaide from anything that could come running forward.

They manage to get out without much force required, Matt knocks out two of the soldiers were is lurking near the back entrance where he’d entered from.

When they return to Matt’s apartment, Adelaide is tucked into his bed, and Elektra lays with her until the little girl falls asleep.

Afterwards she forces her self to leave her side, and step out into the living room.

“I assume you want your answers now.” She takes a seat beside Matt on the couch.

“They can wait if you’re tired,” Matt lays back on the couch, looking as comfortable as one could when dressing up as the Devil. He can’t stop listening to the sound of Adelaide’s breathing in the other room, both in marvel that she exists at all and in relief, they’d found her in time.

“Besides, I think I can piece most of this mess together.”

Elektra begins to twist her hands nervously. “There’s something you don’t know. I was sent to you, by Stick. I was raised by him until I was twelve, then sent away and adopted by the Natchioses. He wanted you back, and I was meant to seduce you to fight with us.”

She sees his distress and impulsively takes his head in her hands. “But me loving you was real. I loved you so much. So much.”

 _And I still do._ Those words remain unspoken.

“I’m sure you can figure out the rest about Adelaide. How I was scared to contact you.”

“I wish you’d have told me,” he understands why she didn’t, why at the time it might not have even mattered all that much to him considering the downward spiral he went on after their break up, but he’s already missed so much. Adelaide’s had a life already without him, a good one he doesn’t doubt but he just wishes he could have been there for it.

“She seems like a good kid.” Matt smiles sadly, thinking back to when he was little and how much of a troublemaker he had been, “God knows she doesn’t get that from either of us.”

“I know.” Elektra laughs quietly as she runs a hand through his hair. She gently leans forward and kisses him softly. “Come with us. Be with us. _Be with me._ ”

Matt brings Elektra’s hand up to his face and nuzzles his face against her palm, cradling her wrist within his hand.

“I want that,” he practically whispers, “I want to look after you both, like I was supposed to from the start.”

“I’ll make arrangements, and we can leave by daybreak.” She kisses him again, then rests her forehead against his.

“I love you.” Elektra whispers. “We’ll can tell Adelaide in the morning you’re her father.”

Matt knew he should feel bad for being so willing to get up and leave, he has a life here in New York but as always, when it came to Elektra he would always be glad to disappoint others if it meant even a split second of happiness for her.

“I’d like that,” he says softly, blinking back the tears at the thought of being a family. A real, happy family.

She kisses his forehead, then steps back. “I’m going to go lay down with her, do you want to join us?”

Matt nods hesitantly before following Elektra into his bedroom. He strips out from his suit and into some pyjamas before laying down beside her, spooning behind her as she faced towards the sleeping Adelaide.

For once, everything was alright.

Adelaide wakes her up early in the morning, pushing at her arm. “Mommy, wake up.”

Matt is gone from the bed, and she can smell breakfast wafting from the kitchen.

“Morning.” Elektra wraps her arms around her, and kisses her forehead with a loud smack. Adelaide giggles lightly, but not like she usually would. She’s still upset from being kidnapped.

Elektra wishes she could make her forget what happened, but she knows she can’t. All she can do is help her move past it.

“When are we going home Mommy?” She snuggles closer to Elektra.

“We’re not. That can’t be our home anymore, but we’re going to live somewhere else, and you’re going to love it.” She’s already picked out a place for them to move to, Venice.

Matt listens with a smile to the conversation being had in his bedroom as he continues making breakfast. Once its all laid out on the table, he walks over to the bedroom and gently knocks on the closed door before pulling it open.

“Breakfast’s ready,” he says softly, partly not wanting to ruin the moment between mother and daughter but also knowing that after what was a scary couple of days, Adelaide could do with some decent food.

Adelaide smiles shyly at him, before getting out of bed after Elektra. She climbs into her seat, tucked between Matt and Elektra, and scarfs down her food.

“Matt will be coming with us, when we move.” Elektra runs a hand down her back.

“Why?”

She takes a deep breath. “Well, sweetie, he’s your daddy.”

Adelaide’s head swizzles towards him. “You’re my daddy?”

“Yeah,” Matt breathes, practically as overwhelmed as Adelaide is. It’s a lot to take in and he wants to take things slow, he wants to make up for all the time that he’s already lost. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been around but like your mom said, we’re gonna go somewhere really nice together and we’re gonna be a real family.”

After being out of the picture for so long, Matt wouldn’t blame her if she decides that she likes things the way they are, just her and her mom. Still, if given the opportunity to prove himself then he’ll take it.

“Does that sound good?”

Adelaide is silent for a moment, before nodding. “It sounds good.” She hesitates before reaching over and hugging him. “Nice to meet you daddy.”

Elektra smiles teary eyed. Her family is together and she couldn’t be happier.

Matt smiles and tucks his face against her shoulder, his hands laying across her back. He could never of expected a happy ending like this when he first found Elektra in his apartment but maybe after so many goodbyes, he would finally be allowed something that was his to keep.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

Elektra runs a hand through Matt’s hair, then kisses Adelaide’s head. “We’ll leave tonight. If you want to tell anyone you’re leaving, you should do it today.” She addresses Matt with a soft smile.

“What about my plushies, mommy, and my clothes?” Adelaide rests her head on Matt’s shoulder.

“I’ll get what I can from the flat baby, but I can’t make any promises, okay?”

“Okay.”

Matt isn’t keen on the thought of Elektra going back to her apartment, especially with all that happened last night but he trusts her to look after herself. Besides, maybe it’d allow for some father-daughter time. He had a whole lot to explain and a lot to learn, so why not start now?

He turns and presses a hesitant kiss to Adelaide’s temple, brushing his nose against her dark hair before turning back towards Elektra and smiling.

Elektra makes several calls, and has someone grab what they can from the flat. It’ll be shipped to Turin, and they’ll pick it up on the drive to Venice.

Later when night comes, they grab what they can from Matt’s, and they head to the airport.

Matt’s arms are around them both as the walk towards the plane. It’ll drop them off in Paris, then they’ll make the ten hour drive to Venice.

They pass their fake passports in, and make sure to look calm, and not like they’re fleeing for their lives. Tommy Stewart, and his wife and daughter, Louise and Emma, greet the flight attendant with a smile.

No one expects the blind guy and his family to be up to anything suspicious so they get onto the plane with no trouble. It’s only once they’re seated that Matt realises that this is the first time he’s been on a plane, yet alone been out of New York. He tries to relax into his seat, not wanting to appear nervous or bring any unwanted attention.

Elektra senses his nerves and grabs his hand, squeezing it comfortably. She presses a kiss to his shoulder. Adelaide is already dozing off in the window seat.

“You okay?”

Matt turns to her and gives her a small smile before bringing her hand up to press a kiss against her knuckles.

“Never better."

Soon after they drift asleep. The plane cradling them on the way to Paris.

When they grab their luggage and walk off the plane, Adelaide grabs both their hands and smiles.

Elektra nabs their rented vehicle, and piles in all their stuff into the trunk. She shuts it, then kisses Matt deeply. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Ew!” Adelaide exclaims with a giggle.

The sound of Adelaide’s giggles makes Matt smile against Elektra’s lips, he pulls away and presses another kiss to her cheek before listening to see if anyone was around. When he felt confident he was in the clear, he turned and scooped Adelaide up into his arms with ease.

Elektra grins and runs a hand down Matt’s back. “How about we grab some food, then hit the road.”

“That’s good mommy.” Adelaide wraps her arms around Matt’s neck.

“Sounds good to me,” Matt says before pressing a kiss to Adelaide’s cheek, he puts her down and ruffles her hair before turning back to Elektra. It still doesn’t feel quite real, that this is his life now but it’s a dream he’s happy never to wake up from.


End file.
